Smitchie Love
by Hug.Laugh.Smile.Love.xo
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are on vacation, staying in a hotel alongside a beach. Not set at Camp Rock, but in a hotel...Smitchie Smut--that was your warning.


**This is just a plain Smut one shot...so if you don't like those, you might want to click away. Sorry :P I just thought it might be fun. If you like it, hate it, or if it just plain distrubs you, let me know in a review!!**

* * *

**_Smitchie_**

Shane and Mitchie had been dating for a while now, and their relationship had become intense..yes in THAT way. Mitchie was on vacation with Connect 3,  
at a hotel in Florida right along a beach. Nate and Jason were always off with their girlfriends, Amy and Rose respectively. That left Shane and Mitchie to be alone in their room all the time. Not that they minded.

They were getting ready for a swim out on the beach, and Mitchie was debating on which bathing suit she wanted to wear. Shane was in the bathroom changing into his shorts. He had wanted Mitchie to wear the white bikini that only had strings to secure it...obviously he would choose that one, Mitchie thought. Its top had to be tied around the neck and back and even the bottom had strings on either side of her hips. Well, if it makes him happy...Mitchie thought to herself. Shane was taking an awfully long time in the bathroom, so she decided she would just go in the closet to change, it was small but she could fit herself in. She went in and undressed, struggling to shift out of her clothes.

Shane walked out of the bathroom in only his swimming shorts. He thought about putting a t-shirt on for when they walked out to the water, but he guessed Mitchie would prefer him this way. Thinking of Mitchie, where was she? He heard some bumping noises coming from the closet. He laughed, what was she doing in there? Curious (but we all know what he was hoping he would find) he opened one closet door.  
Mitchie was standing there in just her bra and underwear and gasped when Shane had opened the door.

"Shane!" Mitchie said. She had gasped for two reasons. One, why the hell did he open the door when he could guess I was changing in here?! And two, he had the most amazingly muscular chest that she just melted whenever she saw.

"Oops." He laughed. "Sorry, babe." Even though he just came in the closet anyway. He shut the door and they were squished inside. Mitchie had been having troubles moving when it was just her in here, now with Shane both their bodies were touching even when they both had their backs against the wall. If he came in here for a little make out session, he wouldn't have to do anything to bring us together, Mitchie thought.

'Shane, when you walk in on someone, you're supposed to apoligize and then leave, not come in!' Mitchie said even though she was still marvelling at his body.

' I thought you might want some help...did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met?'

Mitchie blushed and even thought she wanted to, there was no denying it, she like it with him there. He was staring at her body, which was not only mostly exposed, but pressing right up against him. Maybe I do need some help, I was having a hard time unhooking my bra...she thought. She smiled up at him. She has the most beautiful smile he thought as he replied by setting his hands just above her butt and pulling her into him even more for an aggressive kiss. She was already waiting with her mouth open which Shane happily stuck his tongue into. As they explored each others mouths, Mitchie pulled her arms up and wrapped them around Shane's neck, pulling herself onto him. Shane smiled into the kiss and moved his hands up and helped her with her bra. Mitchie smiled too as her bra fell to their feet. Shane was in his happy place, as his hands moved back down over her butt, and pulled her underwear down with them. His hands explored all over her body settling for his hands on her breasts. She was happy as well feeling every part of his chest and torso, and then trying for her hands to explore his shorts. He didn't mind...she was standing there naked for him! She continued down and smiled at her discovery.  
When she moved her hands back up to around his neck, he pulled one of her legs around his hip. She put her other leg on his other side, clinging on to him hungrily. Still attached, and still lip locked Shane pushed the closet door open and set Mitchie down on the bed and went to the door.

"Shane," Mitchie moaned. She needed him. She rolled up into a ball. She heard a door click and Shane came back, 'Just locking the door, Mitchie' He looked at her and went to give her what she needed.  
He picked her up and lifted to blankets to put her under, and then went over her to his side.


End file.
